Sanzorella
by IvyRa
Summary: A classic FAIRY TALE with a SAIYUKI twist. Genres: Humor, Romance, Angst. (AU) ALL 9 CHAPPIES UP. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Read it with open-mindedness and if it's not too much trouble, PLEASE review after each chap as each has its own focus. Er, but dun flame me too much, ne? 

Standard disclaimers apply.

Impt Note: This is an AU fic with probable OOC (can't help it cuz dis fic is half fairy tale…dun sue me, ya!)

                                                                                     **Sanzorella**

                                                                                       By IvyRa 

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there lived a rich widow. The widow was able to live in luxuries due to the riches that her dead husband left her with. In actuality, the riches belonged to the dead husband's daughter from the first wife and that the widow was merely a caretaker until the girl reached 23 years of age. However, the greedy widow hid this fact from her stepdaughter. She hired a phony lawyer and made the stepdaughter believed that her father willed the wealth to his second wife. She then 'took pity' of her stepdaughter and allowed her to stay. 

"Sanzorella…where's my breakfast?"

"Sanzorella….have you clean the chimney like I told you to?"

"Sanzorella….is the laundry done?"

It was the same thing day in day out, with the evil widow ordering poor Sanzorella around. The young woman was made a servant in her own house. Sanzorella never once complained, doing her bids as she was told. She cleaned the house, washed the clothes, cooked, mended and the list go on and on. 

One day, Sanzorella was helping her evil stepmother with her corset. Sanzorella thought that her stepmother was thin enough and wondered why on earth she would still want to wear a corset. As she helped her stepmother, she chanced to look upon the mirror and saw the contrasting difference between them.

Her stepmother was a pretty woman, with long flowing crimson hair with matching ruby eyes. The shape of her eyes was unique and it was no wonder she had many suitors. But she only wanted Sanzorella's father (most probably because he was the richest man around). And her father was easily taken in by the red-haired beauty, who was in fact, only eighteen when she married him. As pretty as she was, she had the ugliest heart. She refused to bore him any children because she wanted his wealth to herself. Sanzorella was her main obstacle and when her husband died in an unfortunate hunting expedition a year later, she grabbed the chance. She became the richest and youngest widow ever.

Sanzorella was also very pretty. She had shoulder length golden blond tresses and a pair of sparkling droopy violet eyes. She rarely smiled, for she found that there was nothing worth smiling for. After all, she was despised by her own father and had to endure her stepmother, who could have been her younger sister. (Sanzorella was a year older than her stepmother). 

"Sanzorella….you dare to daydream?" 

Sanzorella jerked slightly. Her reverie was broken. "My apologies, stepmother Gojyo!" _I'm gonna kill you someday!_

Lady Gojyo turned around and looked at her stepdaughter. She was quite envious of that pretty face. "You are as slow as a monk! Hurry up with my corset then go do all those things you do everyday!" she nagged loudly.

"Hai…" _I wish I had a gun! Then I'll make that mouth of her cave in!_

Once done with Lady Gojyo's corset, Sanzorella went down to kitchen and started the fire. She would be cooking sweet and sour fish today. As she looked into the flaming red pit, she was reminded of Lady Gojyo. _That woman had the nerve to make me do all the work! She thinks she's the rightful queen, eh? Chh…baka ona! One day, she's gonna pay big time. I'm gonna wait for the perfect opportunity!_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sanzorella gathered her skirts and went to get the door. Outside was a man royally dressed. He was chiseled looking, with peculiar eyes. One was golden, the other a clear blue. In the driveway was a big, elegant white carriage with two footmen. They were obviously from the royal palace.

"Konnichiwa, miss! My name is Homura, official Proclaimer and Messenger from Chang-An Royal Palace." Homura paused, looking at Sanzorella. Even with soot and dirt on her face, her beauty was unmistakable. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I'm here on the order of his royal Majesty, King Kougaiji and her Highness, Queen Yaone. They are inviting every woman in this kingdom to their son's Bride-Searching ball dance. Please be in your best gowns and behavior. Sayonara!" Homura then gave a curt bow and strode off to the carriage.

_Royalty! That is all they know what to do. Balls, balls and more balls! _After closing the door, Sanzorella walked back to the kitchen. Suddenly, a metal chain with a crescent blade at its end shot out, blocking Sanzorella's way. Turning, Sanzorella saw Lady Gojyo standing at the foot of the staircase, a sneer on her face.

~ Continue ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanzorella****                                                                       **

**Chapter 2**

Sanzorella was still reeling from the shock that her stepmother, Lady Gojyo, had shot out such a dangerous weapon. "Are you trying to kill me?" Sanzorella shrieked in anger.

Lady Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Nani? Did you just _shriek at me?"_

Realizing her mistake, Sanzorella immediately bowed her head. "My apologies, stepmother Gojyo. I didn't mean to!" _Ch.__..I wish I could stick that thing up your ***!_

"Whatever. Anyway, who was that at the door?"

_You would love to know, don't you?_ Out loud Sanzorella said, "It was a man from the palace. The King and Queen are organizing a Bride-Searching ball dance for their son and they are inviting every woman in the kingdom."

"Ah…a ball? And to search for the young prince's bride? Hmm….I think the prince is in his twenties, too, right? Maa…maa…what a chance for me!" Lady Gojyo had a faraway look in her eyes.

_Chh…baka ona! I hope the prince has at least the common sense to see this woman beyond her beauty!_

Suddenly, Lady Gojyo fixed Sanzorella with a dead stare. "Are you thinking of going, you stinking girl?"

_Chh…like I care! Who wants to dance the night away with a stupid prince? I have better things to do, like find a gun to shoot you with! "No, of course not. The thought never crossed my mind!" With that, Sanzorella walked away, leaving her stepmother gaping after her._

As the day to the ball drew near, Sanzorella was busy helping Lady Gojyo with her new gown, new shoes and new makeup. Sanzorella could barely manage to keep her frustration at her bay. She would rather do the housework than shopped and getting ready for an event. But Lady Gojyo insisted on her active participation. Sanzorella knew Lady Gojyo was just rubbing it in.

The day finally came and Lady Gojyo, with Sanzorella's help, was ready. Her crimson hair was pulled up in an elegant chignon and a beautiful silk maroon gown hugged her figure. On her feet was a pair of matching maroon velvet pumps. She was really stunning. After spraying herself generously with a Chanel 5 perfume, Lady Gojyo was rearing to go. 

"Take good care of the house, Sanzorella! I will be late so don't stay up! Chow!" She gave Sanzorella a smirk before disappearing into her rented carriage.

_Ah, peace at last! Good riddance, you stupid witch!_ Sanzorella went straight to the living room and nestled comfortably into the thick sofa. She closed her eyes and began to relax.

"Are…are you alright, blondie?"

Sanzorella opened her eyes, a vein popping up at the temple. "Who is that?" _Irritating! Just when I'm trying to relax!_

Above her head, Sanzorella saw a glow of golden light. It moved closer and closer. "Are you alright, blondie? Do you need anything?"

Sanzorella was quite startled but managed to keep her composure. "I do not need anything. Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother. I can grant you wishes. Tell me what you want," the glow answered.

_Oh, great! A fairy godmother! Like I need one! This is not a fairy tale, for goodness sake!_ "No, thank you. Will you please leave me alone?"

The glow refused to give up. "Are you sure you don't need anything? I can give you meat bun, curry bun, pizza bun, butter bun, cheese bun, chocolate bun…."

Another vein popped up at Sanzorella's temple. "Oi, what kind of fairy godmother are you? What is this with buns?"

The glow descended in front of Sanzorella and slowly began to dim, revealing a young girl slightly shorter than her. Sanzorella watched with disinterest as the brown haired fairy godmother opened her large, golden eyes and a wide smile began to appear on her cheeky face. On her head was a golden diadem and in her right hand was a red staff with golden knobs at its ends. _Is that her magic wand?_

"Hello, Sanzorella. I'm your fairy godmother, Ai Goku. You can just call me Goku!"

~ Continue ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sanzorella**

**Chapter 3**

"Goku?" Sanzorella repeated the name. _What kind of name is that?_

"Ne…Sanzorella, are you sure you don't want any buns?" Goku asked, tilting her head slightly as if imploring.

When Sanzorella shook her head, Goku put on a dejected face. "Sigh, oh well." Then her face suddenly brightened. "Since you don't want these buns, don't mind if I do. Itadakimassu!"

As if by an invisible force, Sanzorella reached out for the ash tray on the table and whacked it on Goku's head. "Baka saru!" she yelled.

"Itte! Nani sun dayo?" Goku cried out, rubbing her head.

"Eh…" _Why did I do that for? It's strange but it's as if some kind of reflex reaction._ "Serves you right!" Sanzorella said out loud instead.

"Chh…"Goku pouted. She stood up straight and looked directly at Sanzorella. "Are you sure you don't need anything from me?"

_Sigh, this can go on forever._ "I really do not…"Suddenly, Sanzorella stopped. A brilliant idea just came over her. "Forget what I said earlier. I do need something!"

Goku smiled widely. "Ah, I knew it. Ok, tell me!"

Sanzorella stood up and said with great conviction. "I want to go to the ball!"

Twenty minutes later, Sanzorella was standing in front of the full-body mirror, provided by the fairy godmother. She looked so different. Her golden blond hair was shinier than ever, with small pink flowers inserted in between the tresses. Her face was cleaned from soot and dirt and her violet eyes seemed to sparkle with life. Her usual rag garb was replaced by a pure silk, amethyst-colored gown and complemented with a pair of elbow length white lace gloves. A pair of glass slippers was the finale.

_I look like a girl!_

"Sanzorella….are you ok?" Goku asked while munching on a bun.

Sanzorella felt her hands itching to get hold of something and sent it smacking down Goku's head. "Why are there flowers in my hair? Remove them or I'll kill you!"

"But the flowers look nice in your hair…" Goku insisted.

"Remove them!" Sanzorella ordered.

"Chh…you are so mean. Niyoyi staff…"Goku called out her magic staff. She then twirled the staff and blessed it upon Sanzorella's head. Immediately, the flowers disappeared and her blond hair was swept back stylishly.

"Better now?" 

Sanzorella did not answer. Her eyes were fixed to the door. She was rearing to go.

"Chh…no sense of gratitude! Fine, fine…go on. There's a white carriage outside." As Sanzorella turned to walk, Goku stopped her. "Matte! You must be home by 12 as that is when the spell goes off. Remember!"

"Whatever," Sanzorella mumbled under her breath and quickly walked out. 

As promised, there was a white carriage waiting outside with a footman and a driver. The white carriage looked unique as it was in the shape of a dragon. The driver was a stout male with orange hair and wide green eyes, who looked so much like Goku. The footman was a tall guy with weird markings on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. He stepped forward to Sanzorella and offered his hand, to which Sanzorella reluctantly accepted.

"Evening, Miss Sanzorella. My name's Dokugakuji and that fellow over there is called Lirin. This is the beautiful carriage Hakuuryu, one of the finest ever made in the world. We will be at your service till 12 pm tonight." 

Sanzorella did not say anything and merely followed Dokugakuji's lead to the white carriage Hakuuryu. They then set off to Chang-An Palace.

King Kougaiji and Queen Yaone were looking anxiously at their son, the Crown Prince Hakkai. Right now, he was dancing with a stunning woman dressed in a maroon gown. Prince Hakkai had been so nice, entertaining every woman in the room. That was just so like him. 

"Yaone dear…I worry for our son. At this rate, he might even accept all the girls as his wife, er, wives," King Kougaiji said, looking at his beloved wife.

Queen Yaone sighed. "Maybe the ball isn't such a good idea, ne? We should have known Hakkai would never turn down anyone, especially women. It was too bad Kanan passed away too soon. This is Hakkai's way of making up for his 'supposed' lack of attention for Kanan."

"You're right. But this red vixen is stunning, ne?"

Queen Yaone smiled slightly….

"Your Highness dances well. But I'm more impressed with your handling. You're so gentle," Lady Gojyo purred.

Prince Hakkai merely smiled. He must admit, this lady was stunning indeed. He had never seen such fiery red eyes. But she was a bit too tall for his taste. Ah, no matter. It was not as if he was _really going to find a bride. He was merely entertaining his parents' wishes to hold a grand ball. He may have gotten over the loss of Kanan but he was not ready to fall in love again._

"….beautiful," Lady Gojyo was saying.

Prince Hakkai shook his head, trying to clear all thoughts. He should just relax. "Sumimasen, Lady Gojyo, but what were you saying?"

Lady Gojyo faked a surprise gasp. "You are so mean, not hearing me out," she drawled. Seeing Prince Hakkai smiled apologetically, she batted her eyelashes and opened her mouth but was interrupted by a trumpet player. It means that there were other guests coming in, though the event was already halfway through.

Prince Hakkai let go of his hands from Lady Gojyo and looked towards the entrance staircase. He had to be respectful of his guests, no matter how late they were.

Hushed whispers floated through the ball room as everybody waited for the late guest(s) to show up. Lady Gojyo was busy fanning herself with a red lace fan, looking bored.

A young woman in amethyst-colored gown stepped through the doorway and stood still at the top of staircase. Immediately silence befell on the room. Prince Hakkai could not take his eyes off the beautiful creature that just walked in. Beside him, Lady Gojyo was frowning.

~ Continue ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sanzorella**

**Chapter 4**

Sanzorella looked down at the ball room. Though everybody was looking at her so intently, she did not feel even an ounce of nervousness. In fact, she had a frown of her face. _Where is that stupid prince? He better be worth it, else I came here for nothing._

Wanting not to waste time, she went down the stairs carefully. _Damn these glass slippers! Why can't that Goku give me boots instead?_

As Sanzorella descended the stairs, her eyes searched the crowd for her stepmother. She was positive that Lady Gojyo would not be far from the prince. She spotted the red-haired widow and standing next to her was a man with dark hair who looked like a royal. _Is that him? Chh…he couldn't really look that stupid, right?_

"May I escort you?" a warm voice asked.

Sanzorella did not realize she had reached the bottom of the staircase and that there was a young man waiting. She gazed at him and admitted that he was a fine-looking man, with dark hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He was wearing a monocle over his right eye, giving him a distinguished look. Three silver ear cuffs were on his left ear, which added diversity to his wholesome appearance. His full lips curled into a charming smile.

"Are you Prince Hakkai?" Sanzorella asked, though she knew the obvious. This man was dripping with royalty and even if he was in rags, he would still exude charisma.

"Indeed I am. Shall we dance?" Prince Hakkai bowed slightly and extended a hand, to which Sanzorella accepted with a slight curtsy.

Prince Hakkai gingerly place an arm on Sanzorella's slim waist and whisked her to the empty ball room floor as everybody had stood in a round circle around the perimeters of the room. Immediately the orchestra began playing For Real piano piece. The mood was set.

Sanzorella looked up to Prince Hakkai's beautiful green eyes and felt her heart fluttering slightly. _What is this? I shouldn't be feeling like a girl who's having a crush! He's only going to be my pawn!_ But as she maintained eye contact with the prince, she felt her resolve starting to slip away. He smelled so nice, his grip gentle but firm and he was an excellent dancer, making Sanzorella felt as if she was merely floating across the ball room. Out of the corner of hr eyes, she saw her stepmother, Lady Gojyo, staring at her dead on. A slender eyebrow raised and for a moment, Sanzorella wondered whether the lady knew her. _Ah, heck! What do I care? It'll be a miracle if her dense red head can recognize me!_

"I've never seen you around. Which kingdom did you come from?" Prince Hakkai was asking.

_Kingdom?__ Do I really look like royalty? Chh... In an attempt to sound sweet, Sanzorella whispered, "I'm not royalty, Your Highness." She almost choked._

Prince Hakkai raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

_What are you, deaf? _"I'm not royalty!" Sanzorella raised her voice, a frown marring her pretty face.

Instead of being angry, the young prince laughed. "Maa…maa, you have a fiery temper. I like it."

"Huh?" 

Prince Hakkai chuckled again. "Yes. You see, the women here are all trying to impress me. They talked softly and when I could not hear them, they faked a giggle and acted mushy-mushy. I respect women but I do not care for such behavior. I need an original girl. If you're originally sweet, I can tell. If you're originally the conniving type, I can tell too. Do you see the woman in red?"

Immediately Sanzorella knew who the prince was talking about. She suppressed a smile. _Hah, you red witch! The prince has brains after all. You can forget about being his queen!_

"That woman is stunning." Sanzorella felt her heart clenched slightly. "But she's the conniving type, I can tell. Now you…you are an original temper-flaring blond, who would go well with a silver pistol and a harisen."

A vein popped up. "Nani?" she shrieked.

"Gomen nasai…I don't know why but that thought just occurred to my mind. I hope you aren't angry, ne?" Prince Hakkai apologized as he gazed deeply into Sanzorella's eyes. 

_Chh…baka! _But Sanzorella could not help but feel drawn to those emerald-colored eyes. Those eyes were no doubt beautiful but seemed to have sadness shrouding it. Try as she might to maintain her composure, Sanzorella, in the end, broke away from the piercing gaze.

"So the fiery blond does feel shy," Prince Hakkai commented. Immediately Sanzorella's head jerked right up and she saw the handsome prince smiling again. Ignoring the teasing smile, she stared fully into the prince's eyes. She was not going to be daunted by some man.

"Maa…maa….please don't be offended, ne? It's been such a long time since anyone intrigued me this much. People always acted nice around me, just because I'm a prince. It's refreshing to see someone who's not afraid to be who she is."

Sanzorella gave a smirk. _Weirdo!_ But she was starting to like this prince. A bit.

They danced the night away and a nagging Ironic-Reminder[1] siren kept going off in Sanzorella's mind. _Urusai! She mentally scolded her conscience. She hated to admit it but she was actually having fun. "Don't these people have anything better to do other than staring and gaping at us?" Sanzorella grumbled._

Prince Hakkai shook his head. "Nope, afraid not. Do you want to leave this room and go outside?"

Without much thought, Sanzorella nodded her head. Prince Hakkai smiled softly and stopped dancing. He then guided the blond belle to the terrace, ignoring those around him. Once outside, Prince Hakkai brought Sanzorella to a secluded spot.

"It's more peaceful, ne?" the young prince asked. Under the moonlight, his monocle and ear cuffs gleamed, creating a halo effect.

Sanzorella did not say anything. She was just staring up into the velvety black night, noting that it was a full moon that night. Unwillingly, she heaved a small sigh. 

"What's wrong?"

The blond girl turned her face towards the prince, her violet eyes seemingly challenging. Prince Hakkai gazed at the beautiful face just inches from his own. He noted the challenge in the droopy violet eyes and dropped his gaze to her full red lips. He felt himself getting slightly breathless and without thinking, he closed his eyes and lowered his head towards Sanzorella. 

~ Continue ~

The remaining few chapters (5-9) will be posted on Tuesday, 7th of October. So if u like my fic so far, pls pls pls do check the updated chapters on Tuesday k? THANKS!!

  


* * *

[1] **Recall the conversation she had with Lady Gojyo in chapter 2**

[Suddenly, Lady Gojyo fixed Sanzorella with a dead stare. "Are you thinking of going, you stinking girl?"

_Chh…like I care! Who wants to dance the night away with a stupid prince? I have better things to do, like find a gun to shoot you with! "No, of course not. The thought never crossed my mind!" With that, Sanzorella walked away, leaving her stepmother gaping after her.]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanzorella**

**Chapter 5**

She could feel the prince's warm breath caressing her cheek. Sanzorella watched as the prince's face inched closer and closer to hers. When his lips nearly grazed hers, she quickly turned her face and said, "It's a full moon tonight."

Prince Hakkai's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what?" he started to ask but was interrupted by the loud chime of the tower clock. Sanzorella immediately turned to look at the looming clock tower in the distance. The clock had struck 12.

"I have to go," Sanzorella said curtly and walked off.

"Matte! Matte kudasai!" Prince Hakkai called after her but Sanzorella just kept walking and then broke into a run. She heard Prince Hakkai's steps trying to catch up with her. 

_Damn this gown and slippers! _Sanzorella kept on running, ignoring the curious stares of those inside the ball room. She could feel her stepmother's eyes on her and could just imagine the woman with an evil smirk on her face. Sanzorella heard the prince bellowing for her to wait. Upon reaching the staircase, she quickly took off her glass slippers and ran up. She was quite breathless when she reached the top and then quickly descended down another staircase to the main entrance. _Stupid staircases!_ Sanzorella could not help fuming. She still could hear the poor prince asking her to stop.

"Miss Sanzorella, hurry!" Dokugakuji was already waiting for her at the entrance. Summoning every ounce of strength, Sanzorella tore down towards the waiting footman and together, they raced towards the waiting carriage. "Step on it, Lirin!" Dokugakuji ordered.

"Hai…" came the driver's reply.

As the carriage began to move, Sanzorella looked out from her carriage and saw the prince still chasing after her. _Doesn't he know when to give up? Baka!_ Sanzorella glanced at the glass slippers in her hands and got an idea. She turned to look at the prince and hurled a glass slipper to him before the carriage finally picked up speed and rode away like lightning into the darkness.

King Kougaiji and Queen Yaone could not stop worrying. It was already 9 am in the morning, eight hours since the ball ended but their son had been sitting all alone at the terrace, refusing to talk to anyone and merely gazing at the glass slipper in his hands. He was still in the same clothes, only rumpled and his hair in disarray. 

"Hakkai, please talk to us. Tell us…what can we do?" Queen Yaone begged, her brown eyes filled with concern.

But Prince Hakkai still refused to open his mouth and talked. He merely gestured with his eyes towards the glass slipper in his hands. King Kougaiji circled his wife's slim waist and Queen Yaone buried her head into her husband's chest and began sobbing.

"Hush, my love. Hakkai will be alright!" the king assured his lovely wife. He looked down at his son and could understand his son's pain. If Yaone was to ever leave him…. King Kougaiji shuddered at the thought. "Let us just leave him for a while. He will soon come to his senses."

After his parents left, Prince Hakkai was visited by his personal bodyguard. "Hakkai-sama, do you need me to scout the land in search of a blond woman who fits that glass slipper?"

Prince Hakkai slowly turned his head towards the bodyguard. The tall, lean man with an eye patch over his right eye looked at the prince expectantly. "Yes, that will do, Zenon. Have the search proclaimed immediately. We will set out first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sanzorella, is my breakfast done yet?" Lady Gojyo yawned loudly as she entered the dining room.

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of freshly baked cookies. After placing a plate of cookies on the breakfast tray, Sanzorella then brought it to the dining room where Lady Gojyo was waiting in her yellow, satin nightgown. The widow immediately snatched a cookie and began chewing while staring at Sanzorella who was waiting by the edge of the table.

"I had fun last night," Lady Gojyo started.

_Good for you! Like I care!_ Sanzorella just remained silent.

"The prince was so good looking. We danced the night away and he said he could not wait to see me again." Lady Gojyo cocked her head to one side but Sanzorella still remained silent. In fact, the stupid, droopy eyed girl had a bored look on her face. 

"Actually, there was this blond girl who appeared halfway through the event. Her face looked familiar somehow."

Sanzorella felt her heart hammering slightly but composed herself. _I am not going to be bothered by her comments!_

"Ah, come to think of it, she looked like you!" Lady Gojyo faked a cry out. She watched her stepdaughter carefully. Still, there was no response. "Chh…but then again, I don't think someone like _you could go to the ball in the first place. Whatever. I'm done with my breakfast. Clean up and then go do what you are supposed to do!" With a toss of her long red hair, Lady Gojyo then left the dining room._

Sanzorella picked up the breakfast tray and went to the kitchen. Plunking down the tray at the sink, she then walked over to the small fireplace and sat down on the stool in front of it. She gazed at the soot and ashes and let her mind wandered to the events last night.

As the clock struck for the 12th time, Sanzorella found herself landing on her butt on the muddy ground in the forest. The carriage was gone, and so were Dokugakuji and Lirin. Her fine gown and glass slipper, too, disappeared and were replaced by her former garb. Slowly she stood up and made her way out of the forest. The darkness did not bother her at all. She knew the forest like the back of her hand. 

As she walked home, she kept replaying the terrace scene. She could not help but to remember the intensity of the prince's green eyes as he gazed down at her and also the near-kiss they almost shared. Sanzorella could still feel the prince's warm breath on her skin.** _Stop it!_**

Once home, Sanzorella immediately went to shower and as she dried herself, Ai Goku appeared.

"How was it, how was it?" Goku asked excitedly. "How's the food?"

"Bakasaru! Have you got nothing better to think of than food?"

Goku pulled a long face. "Chh…I was only asking. And stop calling me saru! I'm not a saru. I'm a fairy godmother!"

"Fairy godsaru!" Sanzorella retorted.

Goku then stepped closer to Sanzorella. Her huge golden eyes were fixed on the blond beauty. "Have you fallen for the prince?"

*THWACK*   A pail came crashing on Goku's head. "Urusai, bakasaru!"

"Itte! Nani sun dayo?" 

"It's for your stupidity, duh!" Sanzorella then gave her fairy godmother an icy stare. "Do you mind? I'm trying to change here?"

"Fine, fine!" Goku sighed and vanished.

Sanzorella calmly slipped into an oversize faded cotton nightgown. She hoped her plan worked….

Her reverie was interrupted by the door bell. _Could it be? Masaka…_

Sanzorella quickly went out of the kitchen. When she reached the living room, she saw that her stepmother was already posing seductively at the doorway. Lady Gojyo was laughing politely and occasionally tossing her red hair over her shoulders. Sanzorella saw that the man at the door was the same messenger from the other day. What was his name? Homaro, Homeru…something like that.

After the man left, Lady Gojyo closed the door. When she turned around, she saw Sanzorella looking at her with intensity. Cocking an eyebrow, Lady Gojyo asked, "Why aren't you doing your work, stinking girl?"

"I was. I _am_ supposed to answer the door. Who was it?"

Lady Gojyo found her stepdaughter's inquiry slightly disturbing. "Why should I tell you?"

Sanzorella did not answer but merely gave a sharp look. And for some reason, Lady Gojyo found herself obliging. "It was the Royal Proclaimer and Messenger from the palace, probably the same one that came the other day. It seems like the prince is organizing a search to find a blond woman who can fit into a glass slipper. Whoever fits it will be his bride."

With the explanation, Sanzorella spun around and marched to the kitchen.

~ Continue ~


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                   **Sanzorella**

**Chapter 6**

"Hakkai-sama, excuse me for asking but what is so special about this woman?" Shien, Prince Hakkai's advisor, was asking

Prince Hakkai looked from his advisor to his personal bodyguard, who were both seated in front of him in the carriage. They had spent the entire morning and afternoon searching for a blond woman who could fit the glass slipper but she was nowhere to be found.

"I do not know, Shien. I just… I just find her different from the rest and that fact was what made her so special."

Shien and Zenon exchanged glances. Their prince was looking out at the passing scenery. Their hearts went out to him for they knew how it felt to lose a loved one. But they had searched high and low for a blond woman who could fit the glass slipper and now, they were on the verge of giving up. There were not many blond women around yet it felt like they were searching for a needle in a haystack.

"Hakkai-sama…" the man with closed eyes and bun up hair started to say.

"It's ok…I've exhausted my men enough. Let's just go back," Prince Hakkai dejectedly said. Maybe the mystery blond belle refused to be found. If so, Prince Hakkai could do nothing about it.

"But Hakkai-sama…." Zenon began to object but was stopped by Shien who raised his left hand slightly. Sighing, the man with an ugly scar stretching from the centre of his forehead to his covered eye looked out from the carriage and bellowed his orders. "We are going back to the palace. The search is over!"

As Zenon was about to retreat back into the carriage, he saw his good friend, Homura who was on his big, black stallion, sidling up by the side of the moving carriage. "Stop the carriage!" Zenon yelled to the carriage driver. "What is it, Homura?" Zenon asked. Shien, too, looked expectantly at his good friend.

Homura steadied his stallion and looked into the carriage. "Forgive me, Hakkai-sama. But why do you mean by the search is over?" His bi-colored eyes moved from the prince to his friends.

Zenon and Shien turned to their young prince who just looked at Homura lifelessly. "It's over, Homura. We have searched everywhere. There is no more blond woman left," Shien answered on the prince's behalf.

Homura let out a small laugh. "Homura, you dare mock the prince?" Zenon asked sternly. Homura may be his good friend but the prince was always his top priority.

"No, no…I wouldn't dare," Homura answered. But a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "But I have a piece of good news for the prince." 

Zenon and Shien looked from Homura to Prince Hakkai. The latter cocked his head to one side and inquired, "What is it?"

"There is a private mansion at the outskirts of the Sai-An forest. It belonged to a wealthy free man[1]. I've been there twice; first to proclaim about the ball dance and the second time round was about this search. When I was there during the first time, a blond woman answered the door."

"A blond woman?" Zenon, Shien and Prince Hakkai exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true. And though she was in rags, her beauty was unmistakable."

Shien raised an eyebrow. "In rags? She is a servant, then? She couldn't have attended the ball."

Zenon nodded his head. "Yes, I agree with Shien. I'm sorry, Homura. I know you mean well but she does not fit into our wanted list. The search is…."

"No," Prince Hakkai suddenly interrupted. The three looked at him in surprise. "I want to meet this woman. I've given my word that every blond woman in our kingdom shall have a chance to try on the slipper. Guide the way, Homura."

Homura smiled. "As you wish, Hakkai-sama!"

"Oi, Sanzorella….get me an iced beer!" 

_I'm gonna make you suffer! Just you wait!_ Sanzorella thought as she dropped the feather duster she was using to clean the shelves and went to do her bidding.

Lady Gojyo laughed gaily. Having a personal servant was so much fun. And all she needed to do was just laze around on the sofa and smoked to her heart's content. Life was good indeed.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lady Gojyo turned her head lazily to the door, then towards the kitchen. Sighing heavily, she stood up and walked towards the door. Upon opening the door, Lady Gojyo gasped. It was Prince Hakkai and with him were two unfamiliar faces. _Masaka__! Are they here for Sanzorella? But there was no way Sanzorella could have been at the ball in the first place!_

"Prince Hakkai…what a pleasant surprise!" Lady Gojyo drawled. She deliberately leaned against the doorway so as to block the inside view. "Have you come to see me?" she flirted.

The young prince smiled slightly. "Sumimasen but I'm here to see a blond girl."

"Blond girl? There is no blond girl here. Whoever told you that?" Lady Gojyo knew that her lies were not going to work but she had to try anyway.

"Do you know the penalty for lying to the prince?" the man with closed eyes asked.

"Lady Gojyo…" Prince Hakkai's voice was dangerously low.

The crimson haired lady was cornered. She wished she could just shut the door in their faces. No such luck as the man with an ugly scar and eye patch stepped up to her. His other eye shone perilously as he spoke. "Move it, lady!"

Lady Gojyo had no choice but to step back inside the house. She saw Sanzorella standing rigidly in the middle of the room, a rather smug look on her face. _She really thinks she has a chance? Baka!_

Prince Hakkai, Zenon, Shien and Homura entered the house. "That is the woman I've been telling you about, Hakkai-sama," Homura said as he looked at Sanzorella with a slight smile.

Prince Hakkai fixed his eyes upon the blond woman who was in rags and dirt on her face. The woman had a familiar challenging look in her eyes. _Her eyes…were they violet?_ "What is your name?" Prince Hakkai inquired.

There were a few moments of silence before a curt answer was given. "Sanzorella." 

_That voice!_ "Shien, bring in the glass slipper."

Shien walked up to the prince, carrying a red velvet cushion with elaborate gold embroidery at the sides in his hands. On the cushion was the glass slipper. Prince Hakkai took the slipper and approached Sanzorella. He then came down on one knee and offered the glass slipper in her direction, all the while his eyes never leaving her face.

"Chh…what is this?" Sanzorella's voice was dripping with iciness.

"Sanzorella!" Lady Gojyo gasped.

"Oi, oi…" Zenon said at the same time. Shien was smiling slightly while Homura had a neutral look on his face.

"Daijobu, Zenon. Sanzorella-san, please try on this slipper."

Sanzorella's expression remained unflustered. Her violet eyes swept to her stepmother, who had a murderous look in her ruby eyes. She smirked slightly and turned her attention to the prince, who was waiting patiently for her. In one quick motion, she extended her right foot and slipped it easily into the slipper.

"Nani?" Lady Gojyo shrieked. "It cannot be! This stinking girl is a fraud!"

"Who are you calling a fraud, you erokappa!" A voice suddenly screeched.

And a golden glow began to appear right beside Sanzorella.

~Continue~

  


* * *

[1]  Free man means someone who is not pledging allegiance to any king but pays an annual tribute as a sign of goodwill.


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                    **Sanzorella**

**Chapter 7**

All of them (except Sanzorella) gawked at the bright golden light that suddenly appeared beside the blond woman. The light began to dim and revealed a young girl with a red staff. Her large, golden eyes were staring hard at Lady Gojyo.

"Who are you calling a fraud, erokappa?" she yelled again.

Lady Gojyo's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what are you?"

The mysterious girl straightened herself. "I'm Sanzorella's fairy godmother. Ai Goku's the name!"

"Fairy godmother?"  

Prince Hakkai stood up. He was clearly baffled and so were his men and Lady Gojyo. They did not know that fairy godmothers really existed. It was thought to be just make-believe.

"I don't believe you!" Lady Gojyo remarked arrogantly. 

Goku clenched her hand tightly around her staff. "You don't believe me, erokappa?"

A vein popped at Lady Gojyo's temple. "Urusai, bakasaru! What right have you to call me erokappa? I'm no erokappa. You're a fraud, saru!"

"Don't call me, saru…you stupid redheaded cockroach!"

"Red-headed cockroach? Why you little…"

Ping…ping… "Urusai!" Sanzorella bellowed.

"Hey, watch where you are shooting!" Goku exclaimed and did a double take. "Are…where did you get that pistol from?"

"From my waist band, I'm afraid," Prince Hakkai said light-heartedly. He turned to Sanzorella. "I knew you would go well with a pistol in your hands." Sanzorella merely narrowed her eyes.

Prince Hakkai chuckled. "I've finally found you. The search is now officially over."

"She could not have been the one, Your Highness. She's nothing but a servant in this house," Lady Gojyo protested.

"Don't listen to the red-headed cockroach, Prince Hakkai. Sanzorella is the rightful heir in this house, the legitimate daughter of her father and his first wife. This erokappa was only the second wife and she was willed to only safeguard Sanzorella's wealth. But she abused the trust given to her."

Lady Gojyo's mouth hanged open. "Wh-why you…"

Ignoring the woman, Goku continued, "I was the one who made it possible for Sanzorella to attend the ball. Watch…Niyoyi staff!" She then twirled her red staff and bestowed it upon Sanzorella. A shimmying violet light began to surround Sanzorella and a few moments later, Sanzorella was dressed in the same yellow gown that she had worn to the dance.

"It is you…" Prince Hakkai breathed. Sanzorella remained expressionless.

Lady Gojyo could not take it anymore. She reached for her jakujou (a staff with a crescent moon blade attached at one of the ends with a chain) and extended the sharp blade towards Sanzorella. Goku was quick to notice it and shouted, "Niyoyi staff, extend!" However, the red staff missed the jakujou by an inch and there was no stopping the sharp end from reaching Sanzorella.

Sanzorella looked at the incoming weapon with narrowed eyes. Just then, Prince Hakkai stepped in front of her. _Masaka__?__ Is he stupid or something? She glanced at the prince's companions but they seemed to be content with leaving their prince to face death._

Sanzorella watched as the prince raised his left hand and immediately, a pinkish glow appeared at his palm. Suddenly, a huge energy shield began surrounding them and the incoming weapon bounced off the surface of the shield. _He is using his ki energy to summon up the shield? He's formidable!_

"Nani?" Lady Gojyo exclaimed as her weapon contracted back into position.

"That wasn't very nice, Lady Gojyo," Prince Hakkai said with a frown. 

"Yeah, you erokappa! What's the big idea?" Goku added.

Lady Gojyo did not say anything. She merely stared at her stepdaughter. 

Zenon came up beside Prince Hakkai. "What should we do to her, Hakkai-sama?"

"I leave it to my wife-to-be. Her commands are as good as mine."

Sanzorella knew just what she had in mind. "I want her to be banished to the west where she would no longer be able to enjoy luxuries such as beer and cigarettes! And she is to work as a servant for Kanzeon Bosatsu, the world's renowned scrooge."

"Nani???" Lady Gojyo screamed. "You stupid blondie!" 

Goku laughed loudly. Zenon seized the crimson haired lady by the arm and dragged her outside. "You stupid stinking blondie! I'm going to kill you!" Lady Gojyo kept on cursing.

"Naa…I'm going to leave you now. Be good, Sanzorella!" Goku said happily.

"Urusai, bakasaru!" But she was too late as Goku had already disappeared.

"Hakkai-sama, we will wait for you outside," Shien spoke up and left together with Homura.

Once alone, Prince Hakkai stepped closer to Sanzorella and reached for her hand. But she withdrew instead and crossed her arms. "I do not like to be touched."

The young prince had a momentary crestfallen look on his face but was quickly replaced by a smile. "I'm so glad to have found you again. I didn't expect to fall in love again but meeting you has opened up my heart to love again. Let's go back to the palace. My parents would love to meet you."

Sanzorella regarded the prince with steady eyes. "Why on earth would I want to meet your parents?"

Prince Hakkai was taken aback. "But Sanzorella…you _are my wife-to-be."_

To his surprise, Sanzorella let out a laugh. It was not a happy one but more like sneering. "Don't you get it? I merely used you. I needed you to help me get rid of that sickening red witch. That is all. I do not intend to be tied down. I live for myself, and only myself."

The young prince was motionless. He could not believe what he just heard. He was merely a pawn in her hands. Prince Hakkai closed his eyes. He could feel his heart breaking…again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Sanzorella was already standing at the door. He knew what that meant.

"I hope you are happy now…really I am. I am glad to have been able to help you out. I wish you all the best, Sanzorella." The prince gazed sadly at the blond belle who seemed unaffected and managed a weak smile. "Sayonara!" he whispered and walked out to his carriage.

~Continue~

Note: Sumimasen but if u guys are wondering, I can't come up with a better punishment for Lady Gojyo.


	8. Chapter 9

                                                                                    **Sanzorella**

**Chapter 9**

Since the unexpected encounter at the waterfall in Sai-An forest, Sanzorella found herself beginning to question her life. She knew she was right in wanting to live her own way but it felt as if the current path she was choosing now was like the never-ending darkness of night that was without a hint of light. _I thought I was strong. I thought I really was. But now I'm not sure. Am I only strong due to the pain? That's not what I want. I want to be strong on my own free will. _

Sanzorella had spent the next two mornings and nights walking around the huge mansion, hoping to find some answers. But what she found was emptiness. Total emptiness. 

There was not even an atom of warmth…warmth that could only come from another human. Lady Gojyo may be mean and conniving, but her presence added another dimension to the house. She was alive, at least, not cold and quiet like the other materials in the house.  

_Goku…_The name suddenly came to her mind. Sanzorella remembered the disappointment on the fairy godmother's usually cheery face. A total stranger yet one who tried very hard to reach her, to break down the invisible barrier she had put around herself. Sanzorella closed her eyes. Her head throbbed as she had not been sleeping well these few days. Instead of going up to the main bedroom, Sanzorella made her way to her dark room where she felt more at ease than anywhere else in the mansion.

The woman looking back at Sanzorella from the hallway mirror was familiar. The face was covered with soot and dirt and her clothes were ragged. Sanzorella looked away and walked towards the entrance. This was the first time she felt alive and strong. She was finally strong not because of her pain but because she willed it so. Her pain….Well, given time, it would go away someday. After all, a certain fairy godmother had told her so.

"You finally come to your senses."

"It's still none of your business," Sanzorella answered coolly.

Ai Goku appeared, blocking her path. "So…"

Sanzorella raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

A cheeky grin appeared. "So since you are going out, can you get me some nice mushrooms and berries from the forest?"

*THWACK* It was a paper fan.

"Itte!" Goku yelped. She looked at the paper fan in Sanzorella's hand. "Are…what are you doing with a harisen?"

"Someone told me I go well with a harisen in my hands. Makes sense, since I can used it on a certain bakasaru."

"Saru? Where, where?" Goku began looking around.

A throbbing vein appeared. "Urusai!" 

Goku frowned, not understanding. Sanzorella rolled her eyes and resumed walking. "Matte! You can't go out in that!"

Sanzorella hung her head as she crossed her arms. "I've been waiting for you to come up with a better idea."

Goku grinned. "No problem…Niyoyi staff, let's go!"

The air was certainly fresh and cooling. Prince Hakkai took a couple more deep breaths. He closed his eyes and took one last look at the waterfall. He had to go back now. King Kougaiji and Queen Yaone would be worried and he did not want that. He had grieved them enough. 

He turned and strolled towards his waiting brown stallion. He nuzzled the beautiful beast and was getting ready to mount when a movement caught his eyes. Twisting around, he saw a young woman with blond hair tie back in a ponytail and dressed in a yellow, long dress. She was reaching for a few mushrooms on the ground and placing them in a basket.

"Sanzorella-san…"Prince Hakkai breathed.

Without looking in the prince's direction, Sanzorella answered calmly, "Goku wanted some mushrooms and berries."

Prince Hakkai looked on with disbelief. Surely she could not have come out to the woods in such beautiful garments just to pick some mushrooms and berries. He approached the crouching girl tentatively until he was standing right beside her. A few minutes passed in silence before Sanzorella finally stood up. She looked straight at the bewildered prince.

"Sanzorella-san…"

Then without warning, Sanzorella leaned closer and pressed her lips to the young prince's. Green eyes widened in surprise but before he could react, Sanzorella pulled back and fixed a stare on the bewildered prince. She then walked past him towards the horse.

Prince Hakkai stood frozen to the ground. Did he just imagine the event that passed a few moments ago? "Sanzorella-san…."

Glancing over her shoulders, Sanzorella said in her trademark icy tone, "Are you going to stay here all day or are you going to bring me back to the palace? Goku is already waiting there for her mushrooms and berries."

Prince Hakkai closed his eyes. He felt his heart blossoming with hope. His lips curled into a full smile, the first in the past month. He sauntered over the waiting Sanzorella. "Arigato…" he whispered in her ears.

"Chh…" Sanzorella muttered. But unknown to the prince, she smiled…the first genuine smile ever.

**~ END ~**

Author's notes:

I was writing on an angst fic actually when this idea came to my mind. It seemed corny but I just had to write it down. It's so difficult to give a classic polite beauty like Cinderella a Sanzo attitude makeover. I hope I pulled it off, though. And to Gojyo's fans, I'm sorry to have given him such a bad part; the evil stepmother. But he/she wasn't that evil. Heheh….

Goku…hmm, well, is still the same. Food-loving but he can be smart too. Hakkai was not much of a prob, which was why he was suitable for the part of prince.

Haha…I tried to incorporate every Saiyuki character but sadly, I had to leave out some. Sigh…

Ok….thanks for reading…..God bless u guys!


End file.
